A Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by jessica.w.campbell
Summary: Hi I'm Elsa! My passions are film making, photography and ice skating. During my gap year before Uni, I had planned to make a video for my mother's charity and support my sister Anna as she made her way in the ballet world, but not to fall in love with Jack Frost. There were many obstacles for us and whether our relationship worked out, I'll leave you to read this and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Meeting Jack Frost**

"Elsa, what have you done with my ballet shoes?" Anna shouted down the stairs,

"I was taking pictures of them yesterday, they should be in the studio," I replied while eating my breakfast curled up in the corner of our L shaped sofa.

I was enjoying my gap year; I could watch Anna and my parents rush around to get ready for their days, while I relaxed on the sofa. As I had more time on my hands, I ended up taking more notice of the details of each room I was in. Our living room was spacious for a townhouse living room, there was a cream fabric sofa by the side wall, a matching L shaped sofa was opposite the plasma screen TV and an almost silver fluffy rug separated them all like an ocean. There were black square side tables either side of both of the sofa's that either had flowers on, a lamp or family photos and on the back wall was a black shelf that held our prized collection of DVDs, books and video games. The wallpaper was a plain cream apart from the wall that the TV was on which had a grey flower pattern covering it.

I didn't turn on the TV; instead I sat looking at the wallpaper while eating my cereal.

"What will you be doing today?" Anna was suddenly behind the sofa.

Usually, you'd be able to hear people galloping down the stairs, but Anna was so light on her feet that she might as well have been hovering down them.

"I'm meeting up with some friends, we're going to do some filming at Somerset House and then probably go shopping," I turned to her.

She was wearing the lavender pink blazer I got her that was rimmed with white, along with a white top and her favourite pair of jeans. She was tying he glossy auburn hair into a pony tail, revealing her twinkling diamond studs and her golden necklace. It had always been a mystery to me why Anna was so elegant and graceful, yet I was more of the person that would plonk themselves everywhere.

"Be back here by 7pm, because I'll be expecting to know whether I got the part in Sleeping Beauty or not by then," she picked up her bag and kissed my head before leaving.

I was partly jealous of Anna, mainly because she was achieving so much in her life and she wasn't even eighteen yet, whereas I had finished college and my biggest achievement since then was finding out there's such thing as strawberry cheesecake flavoured yogurt.

Once I had finished my cereal, I had a soothing cleansing bath and got ready to go out. It took me a while, but after taking at least half of my clothes out of my wardrobe, I decided to wear my tiffany blue dress that had a black peter pan collar with thick black tights and black brogues. Then, it may seem stereotypical, but I ended up spending at least half an hour doing my hair and makeup, but that's only because I have a lot of hair and I have always been self-conscious when it comes to my looks. With my hair finally put under control and pinned to one side so it stretched down my arm to my hip, I grabbed the bag that my video camera was in, put on my black princess coat, picked up my black satchel with white dots and left the house.

It was early November, so the cold had begun to fill the air, but I wasn't complaining. I had always loved the winter months. The cool breeze hitting my face was a refreshing joy that would come and go as it pleased, the slight tingling I felt because of it spreading through my body was a sensation I savoured and the puffs of air that escaped my mouth as I talked and breathed made me feel like an ice dragon. Why summer had to eventually come was a mystery to me, when there was such a beautiful season like winter. As I walked towards Somerset House, I caught a glimpse of a boy that stood out like the glowing bright moon against the dark dull night sky. His hair was a frost white, when the light of the sun hit it, it twinkled and glistened like frost on the ground in the morning and his skin was a pale cream with dustings of red on his cheeks and nose due to the cold. He wore something blue, but that's all I saw; the crowd blocked him out and he disappeared in an instant.

"Elsa!" called a familiar voice.

Without warning, my four friends ran to me and crowded around me, stopping me from taking another step forward.

"Bonjour, mes petits croissants!" I said the usual thing I would always say.

My friends, Amber, Charlie, Natalie and Jonathon, were the only people I knew who shared my passion for photography and filmmaking and I had known them since I had started secondary school. Amber and Jonathon were twins, they ate the same things, listened to the same music and watched the same TV programmes and movies. Like Jonathon, Amber had black hair, her face was gracefully rounded, her chocolate brown eyes were quite big and her long curved black eyelashes would flutter and tickle her cheeks with or without mascara. Jonathon had more strong and hard features when it came to his face and his eyes were a deep sea blue that could never be read. Natalie was that friend everyone has who would eat like a pig, but stay as skinny as a twig, she had the looks of a model and she was the only friend I had that I couldn't insult in any way. Then there was Charlie, the boy who had done basically everything, had everything and had the most delectable almond hazel eyes ever. As I hugged them, I went on about the plans I had for filming. Amber and Jonathon had brought their video cameras and Charlie had brought one of his many professional cameras with him.

We had all been to Somerset House a couple of times before, but the sheer infinite beauty and buzz of the place felt as new as it did the first time we visited. Natalie had done the wise thing by telling the manager beforehand that we were coming to do filming, hence why he stood there with his arms folded and judgement written across his face when he looked at us. As we put on our ice skating boots, he started talking about rules, but I didn't bother to listen. Once we got onto the ice, Jonathon had to hold onto Charlie for support until he got to the top right corner of the ice rink. While leaning against the barrier, Jonathon set up a video camera in his corner, Charlie set up another in the top right corner and Natalie and Amber set up the last one in the middle of the back barrier. As I was the best ice skater out of the five of us, it was my job to skate around and take pictures of people skating and showing off their ice skating skills.

"If anything happens to my video camera, Charlie, I swear to the Gods, you won't be able to reproduce ever," I threatened with the sweetest of smiles before skating around and taking pictures.

No one really minded me taking pictures of them, not even if they fell over, I just had to help them up or I'd seem a bit rude. Everyone skated in a circle, some clinging on to the barrier, some occasionally going to the barrier for support and others not needing help whatsoever and skating freely. I skated past a young girl who wore a red dress that flared out into a massive circle when she spun and when I took pictures of her, she giggled and waved. The ecstasy, bliss and laughter that radiated from everyone was a joy to take pictures of and when I looked back at my friends filming, I could see them smile at the happiness they were recording. As I skated more towards the middle of the ice rink, the boy that caught my eye before had begun to start ice skating, well, more like figure skating. The way he moved was as if he was a child of the ice, the shapes he created both on the ice and in the air were awe inspiring and looked completely effortless. He wore a yale blue jumper that was decorated with a pattern that looked like snowflakes and frost spreading from around his shoulders, elbows and the edges of the jumper and copper brown chinos that snugly hugged his bum. His face looked perfectly sculpted out of a rare glistening jewel- I was seriously tempted to trace my finger along with angular jaw line- and he had a slim body, but when he made certain positions, I could see how his muscles were slightly defined. I needed to get just a little bit closer to take the perfect pictures of him figure skating, yet my feet wouldn't let me, as if they could feel how suddenly nervous I felt just by looking at him. But I didn't have to move. He angelically skated towards me and the sun illuminated his crystal blue wide eyes that were full of exhilaration, curiosity and something I had never seen before. When he stopped in front of me, he made a smile of amusement that made me giggle.

"I've never had a girl take pictures of me before," his voice was airy but solid,

"It's for a project," I smiled and tried to hide how shy I was, but I had a feeling that my attempt failed.

He grinned, put one hand through his hair and held out the other, "My name is Jack,"

"I'm Elsa," I giggled as we shook hands.

His hand was a large and soft cloud and his strong but thin fingers tickled as the curled around my hand. Despite how both of our hands were cold, my hand felt warm and snug in his and there was a sadness that circled round my hand when our hands unlocked.

"So, do you want me to carry on skating?" he made a cheeky grin,

"It would be preferred," I said.

Jack made an irresistible wink before skating away and beginning his jaw dropping routine. You could easily mistake him for a professional figure skater that you see during the Winter Olympics and as I took pictures of him, I found myself becoming more and more hypnotized and mesmerized by him. There was something about him that formed things that I had felt before: butterflies tickled my stomach every time our eyes met, I felt my cheeks heat up every time he smiled at me and I wasn't just fascinated by his skating, I was fascinated by everything about him- the way his hair fluttered in the wind, the way he glowed, just everything. He made all of the surrounding- even the picturesque façade that towered around us- become blurry, like my eyes were the lens of my camera and it was purely focussed on him. I had had many crushes on guys before, but this felt different, it was like the sensations he made me feel weren't gonna go away and would only grow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- A Walk and Pleasant Surprise**

Jack and I skated around together while I took photos with him showing off now and again and dragging me to skate with him in the middle occasionally. He taught me how to spin without wobbling or falling over and how to leap on the ice and he even helped a little girl spin as well- which may I say was one of the cutest things I had ever seen. Eventually we had spent an hour or so on the ice, so it was time to pack up.

"Who's that cute guy you were talking to?" Amber asked,

"His name's Jack Frost," I replied as we skated off the ice,

"Does he melt in the summer?" Charlie laughed, but he was the only one.

When I put my ice skates on the counter, I saw Jack in the corner of my eye taking off his skates. They were a powder blue with white snowflakes decorating them, the laces were a glittering white and the blades shone like his hair when light hit them. Once I was handed my shoes, I not knowingly ended up walking towards the bench where he sat and I carefully sat next to him while acting as if I didn't even know he was there.

"Hey, Elsa," he smiled at me as he put on a pair of black boots,

"Oh, hey," I smiled back as I tied up my shoes.

When I turned behind me to see my friends, they were mouthing many words and after a couple of seconds, I understood what they were all demanding me to do.

"Erm, Jack," I looked down and fiddled with my fingers,

"Yeah," he replied,

"Do you wanna hang out with me and my friends?"

I could tell by the sympathetic look he gave me that my cheeks had turned into plump strawberries. I was waiting for an excuse to come from his lips but instead he said, "Yeah, sure."

Yo Sushi was absolutely hilarious. Jack hadn't used chopsticks before so he ended up dropping most of his noodles before they got even remotely close to his mouth and after a while of struggling, the waitress offered him a fork. Amber put the chopsticks in her mouth like a walrus and Jonathon started sliding chicken onto them. Natalie interrogated Jack while we had soup and when she asked, "Are you gay?" most of us spat out our soup over each other and the table. I ended up laughing so much that Jack had to hold me so that I didn't fall off the stool, even though he was dying of laughter himself. At around 3pm, we went our separate ways, with Jack insisting that he'd escort me home like a proper gentleman.

"We could walk or get the train," I said as we started walking,

"Well, if we walk we get to spend more time together," he made a charming smile.

I instantly giggled. During the walk, we stopped off at a café where he bought me a hot chocolate- I protested a couple of times at first. We sat on a bench for a while to drink our hot chocolates and when I started to shiver slightly, Jack pulled me into him, curing the cold I felt and making me feel like I was surrounded by a soft heated duvet.

"What are you planning on doing for your gap year?" Jack asked when we started walking again,

"Well, I'm going to be doing a lot of filming and I guess I wanna just relax before university. What about you?" I answered,

"I plan on spending as much time with my family and friends as possible before I leave for Paris,"

"Why are you going to Paris?"

"I want to go to Paris-Sorbonne University and I think I have a pretty good chance of getting in."

At least he had an idea of where he wanted to go for university. I didn't have a clue. Exeter and Brunel seemed like nice places to go, but then what would I do? Media and photography were things I'd never stop being passionate about, but my dad would've preferred if I did something like English, as apparently media and photography aren't 'real' subjects. As I thought about this, I stepped onto the road without noticing the motorbike that was coming towards me. After one or two steps into the road, I felt Jack's hand grab my wrist tightly and pull me back into his chest. I breathed heavily as I looked up at his worried face. We were so close to each other that I could feel his breath. My hand was placed on his chest, the other was being held by Jack and he carefully had his hand on my back to keep me safe. His eyes glittered and put me into a deep trance; I barely noticed that I was biting my lip and that he was looking back into my eyes. Then the beeping of the traffic lights snapped me out of it and I turned around to see people crossing the road. When we finally crossed, we were still holding hands and continued to for the rest of the walk to my house. I rarely walked home from anywhere, especially when it would be easier to get the train or the bus, but this was worth the walk, being with Jack was one of those experiences I never wanted to forget. He always found a way to make me laugh, we had intellectual discussions as well as rants about how amazing Harry Potter is and when we walked past a car that had music booming from inside, we danced together and carried on even when the music had faded.

"This is me," I pointed to my door.

It was night time by the time we got there. The sky was a clear silk midnight blue with twinkling encrusted jewels spread over it and a glowing white smiling crescent moon towards the corner. Against the painting like sky, Jack's hair glittered even more and he looked like an angel coming from the heavens. We stood face to face with me giggling and fiddling with my coat and him looking into my eyes but then darting his eyes in another direction when I noticed.

"Bye, Jack," I said, but I didn't take one step towards the door,

"Goodbye, Elsa," he smiled as he took my hand and kissed it softly.

"And when have you been?" Anna was standing there with her arms crossed once I opened the door.

Anna was always misplacing words; she used to do it to annoy me when we were little, but soon it became a common thing for her to do without even knowing.

"I'm not going to answer someone who just said '_when_ have you been'" I replied as I pushed past her into the house.

I walked up to my room and checked the time. 18:30. That was the best and longest walk I had ever had and there was no reason for Anna to be mad at me when she said to be back at 7pm. I changed into a pair of shorts and my massive Ravenclaw top, before going to the living room where my mum and dad sat with Anna standing in front of them.

"Come on, Elsa," urged mum, "Anna won't tell us the news until you're sitting with us,"

"Well, I'm here now, so spill," I said as I sat on the floor by my dad's feet.

Anna was fiddling with her fingers, chewing her hair and looking down at the ground. She always put herself in a right state when it came to telling us something, mainly because she was scared about how we'd react.

"I got an email about my audition for Sleeping Beauty," her voice trembled,

"And what have they said?" mum asked as she moved to sit on the edge of the sofa,

"I haven't looked yet," Anna took out her phone.

If Anna got a part in Sleeping Beauty, she would have completed one of her dreams. It was her favourite ballet and Disney movie and we had seen the ballet with her for her 8th, 12th and 16th birthdays. I had never really wanted something as much as I wanted her to get a part and even though dad wasn't into the idea of ballet as a career, it was clear on his face that he felt the same. Anna murmured the words of the email. Then she covered her mouth and went silent. It was about a minute later when we heard the squeal of ecstasy burst from behind her hand. Tears started to fall from her eyes and she jumped up and down as if on a bouncy castle.

"I got the part of Sleeping Beauty!" she screamed, "I'm going to be the lead!"

It was mum who bolted up first and smothered Anna with kisses while repeatedly telling her how proud of her she was. Then I got up and hugged her as we jumped around in a circle. None of us had ever seen Anna so happy to the point where there were still beads of pure joy infinitely falling down her red cheeks. We suddenly stopped jumping when dad rose from the sofa like a King at the round table. It was his approval and pride that both Anna and I craved, but rarely gained. He stepped towards us. My arms were loosely around Anna, she was holding onto them and squeezed them slightly when dad approached and mum stood behind us preparing herself in case dad said anything disheartening. His eyes started to glisten like when the moon hit the dark blue sea at night.

"I have never been so proud of you," he smiled as he spread his arms wide open.

He encased all three of us and squeezed us together as we celebrated and even when we broke up the family huddle and sat on the sofa, Anna couldn't stop crying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- A Magical Date**

The next morning, I woke up to a glorious smell. With my dad being a chef, I was used to waking up with mouth-watering fumes invading my nose, but this smell was something that rarely occurred. Only on birthdays would we ever smell what I recognized to be waffles, pancakes, fresh bread and bacon all together; dad preferred to make just pancakes with maple syrup or something simple. I had never left my bed so fast and when I got to the kitchen, there was no food to be seen, just eggs shells and flower covering the place. Dad completely disappeared; he probably wanted us to believe that the food was made by fairies or something. But when I walked into the dining room, I saw on our long glass dining table, a plate of pancakes stacked into a tantalizing tower that was graced with maple syrup melting and dripping down. Next to it was a stack of crispy, meaty bacon rashes with some spilling over the edges of the plate, then my eyes moved over a basket of freshly baked bread that made my stomach create the loudest of grumbles to the fantastic square fortress of waffles that were dusted with icing sugar. The four dished were spread down the middle of the table with extras and jugs of different juices and water dancing around them. Also on the table was a massive card with a picture of a ballerina on the front and pink ribbons forming the word 'Congratulations'. This breakfast may have been for Anna, but it didn't mean I wasn't gonna take advantage and stuff myself to the brim.

"Holy cow," Anna gasped behind me,

"I know," I sighed.

We took more steps into the room before sitting at the table with Anna being opposite me and looked over the food at each other with wide eyes of awe.

"Shall we?" Anna made a cheeky grin,

"We shall," I replied before we dug into the feast.

When we had eventually finished our breakfast that was fit for a giant, I decided to have an apple smelling bubble bath and paint my nails white with blue glitter at the tips. For lunch, I ate some fruit salad before going shopping for clothes and to the Japan Centre to stock up on my favourite Japanese treats. By the time I got back it was coming up to 4pm and Anna was sitting in the living room with a black shoe that was dressed with a red bow on her lap.

"What's that?" I asked as I went into the kitchen to put my Japanese food away,

"Mum got this for me to congratulate me," Anna smiled as she untied the bow.

When she opened the box, there were light coral pink shining ballet shoes with their satin ribbons flowing over them. The ballet shoes Anna already had were pretty worn and she had been saving up to get new ones, but would always spend that money on something else. Anna looked as if she was going to start crying with happiness again, but when she looked at me, she pushed back the tears and smiled instead.

"What did you buy?" she sniffed as she closed the box,

"Baggy t-shirts, yoga pants and I got this really nice off the shoulder navy jumper with jewels on," I poked my head out of the kitchen,

"And you're going to let me borrow it right?"

"Yeah, around about the time when snowmen come to life and talk," I said sarcastically.

With a bag of seaweed crisps, I sat in the corner of the sofa and put up my feet up.

"Oh, I just remembered," Anna stole a crisp, "a guy came by for you while you was gone,"

"That's a funny joke," I laughed,

"No, I'm being serious. His name was Jack and he was pretty cute."

I froze. Why the hell would he come to my house? Despite my shock, I smirked at the thought of Jack Frost standing outside my house, trying to gather the courage to knock on the door and then leaving with sorrow after discovering that I wasn't at home.

"He said to meet him at Somerset House at 6pm," Anna got up and went up stairs.

I had to get changed into an appropriate and flattering outfit and get to Somerset House, all in two hours maximum? Panic period! I ended up getting Anna to help me by finding me accessories while I looked for my main outfit. I decided on wearing a white chiffon shirt tucked into a Prussian blue and white polka dot skater shirt that had braces attached to it, black tights and black high heal boots. Anna plaited my hair for me, before putting a black hat with a large curved brim on my head.

"Tell me how it goes," Anna requested as I left the house while putting on my jacket,

"I will," I assured her, before walking to the train station.

I had been waiting for at least ten minutes in front of the ice rink for Jack. Somerset House had already closed but there were still some people in the huts where you got the ice skates from and the lights that lit the ice rink were still burning bright. Maybe he didn't want to meet me, maybe he changed his mind and thought that I wasn't worth his time, maybe I was just being a pathetic girl waiting for a boy who'd never show. A figure moved out of the hut and made their way towards me. It was Jack. He wore a periwinkle shirt underneath a black v-neck jumper with denim jeans, black boots and a black jacket. _I think I am one of a small amount of people who are able to instantly tell when something is periwinkle rather than a greyish blue_, I told myself with pride. The last time I saw him, he looked really cute more than anything else; this time, he was extremely handsome to the point where I rubbed my eyes to make sure what I was seeing was real.

"You're late," I stammered,

"Actually, I've been here since five o'clock this evening planning this," he held out his hand.

I put my hand in his and he led me into the hut where there were two ice skates on the bench- his and white ones that had Elsa written on in blue.

"You didn't have to do this," I sighed as I put the ice skates on,

"I know, but I just wanted to," he smiled as he got up.

He had obviously somehow convinced the people who worked at Somerset House to keep the ice rink open for longer which gave him an extra twenty cute points. He was determined to teach me professional figure skating tricks like a triple axel jump which took me fifty attempts with most of them ending in me falling on my bum.

"Why are you so into figure skating?" I asked as we skated together while holding hands,

"It's just a beautiful sport and I've always wanted to be a professional figure skater," he replied and he pulled me in close to him.

We pretended to be figure skaters, doing spins and jumps simultaneously and then doing extravagant- and pretty scary- lifts. Whenever I fell, which was a lot, Jack would pick me up and look into my eyes, but for some reason, the loving look he made would rapidly change, he'd clear his throat, look away from me and come up with a random topic to talk about. It was confusing. He'd go from being really adorable and sweet by stroking my cheek and picking me up like a princess, to creating an invisible barrier between us and acting as if I was tainted by skating away from me and not looking at me. I did my best to not notice it, but it was something that bothered me a bit. When we were told that we had to leave, there was a romantic red aura surrounding us. We found a café that was still open, he bought us herbal tea and blueberry muffins and when we drank, we looked at each other. Jack was so very irresistibly charming and every time our eyes met, I ended up giggling and feeling butterflies flutter around in my stomach. How could one guy do this to me? How could one guy that I had only known for two days make me blush constantly and feel so nervous?

"You sure know how to treat a girl," I giggled as we walked to my house,

"I wanted tonight to be something special," his voice was like smooth chocolate,

"Well, it was amazing, apart from the bruises that I gained on my bum,"

"I could help with the pain if you want," he winked,

"No thank you, keep your hands where I can see them from now on," I hit him playfully.

We joked and laughed during the walk to my house and when he put his arm around me, I held his hand. I loved the feeling of his arm around me; he kept me warm and it felt as if I was meant to be there. Being with him made me forget the biting cold that we were walking through and the pain that was still there from the amount of falls on the ice. When we got outside my door, I felt my hand become reluctant to let go of his.

"Thank you for tonight," I smiled and bit my lip,

"Thank you for turning up," he grinned.

We looked at each other and in movies, it would've been the moment where the couple kissed, but as I looked at his lips, I became too nervous to even think about kissing him. He moved in closer and stroked my cheek lightly with his cold soft hand which kinda tickled. I gripped tighter onto the bag that had my ice skates in and my heart started to pound so hard that I could feel it all over my body.

"Goodnight," he whispered as he looked adoringly down at me.

I bit my lip and looked up at him affectionately while contemplating whether to kiss him or not. Eventually, I kissed his cheek gently. When I moved away, he looked into my eyes and his hands moved around my waist. I was then suddenly pulled into him and he kissed me. His lips were sweet delicate clouds and I had to kinda tiptoe to put my arms around him. The butterflies in my stomach flew away and adrenaline shot through me instead, I had kissed a guy before, but it didn't feel like this, nothing did. When we stopped kissing, puffs of vapour came from a mouths and I imagined the puffs joining together and creating a heart (how very cheesy).

"Goodnight, Jack," I said lightly before walking to my door and unlocking it.

When I turned around, he was still standing there with a smile of his face and his eyes twinkling at me. I wanted to run back to him and feel the thrill of kissing him again, but my dad called my name and if I wasn't there a couple of seconds after he called, I'd be dead. I blew him a kiss as I started to close the door and the last thing I saw, was him blowing one back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Stood Up**

"But, you've only known him for a couple of days," stressed Anna.

We sat on my double bed that had the softest of white duvets that was decorated with sequins. The floor of my room was covered by a cream carpet and the walls were painted baby blue with cream vertical stripes apart from the back wall which my bed was up against. That wall was a midnight blue and covered in memorabilia and photos that I had kept, like pictures from my sweet sixteen and the ticket from the first ever concert I went to. My bed had a seal brown headboard with a silver strip of metal horizontally darting through the middle and the foot of the bed had an identical board that wasn't as tall as the headboard. Next to the right side of my bed was a matching side table that held my alarm clock, a box of tissues, my coiled up phone charger, a black scrunchy and hair pins. There was my desk with my laptop and radio on top on one side and my wardrobe with larger white sliding doors on the other. Around the sides of my room were my filming equipment, my cameras and now my new ice skating boots that Jack had bought me.

"I know that, Anna. But there's something about him that makes him irresistible. I mean, come on, you saw him. It's kinda like how you can't help but love Justin Timberlake," I said as I started to undo my hair,

"That's different; Justin is much famous and gorgeous," Anna insisted,

"Your point is invalid since you just said 'much' instead of 'very',"

"That doesn't matter, what about dad?" Anna looked serious all of a sudden.

Dad was very protective over me and Anna, we didn't know why- we were lovely and trusting girls most of the time- and it started to become seriously annoying when we just happened to have friends who were boys.

"Do you remember when I brought my friend Kristoff over when I was fourteen? He only came over because I sprained my ankle and offered to carry me home, but dad took that as a sign of him wanting to get with me and started interrogating him like those cops you see in films. I'm surprised Kristoff survived and has actually stayed friends with me," Anna laughed,

"Yeah, I am most certain that if Jack came over, dad would do the exact thing," I giggled.

I spent the next three days either talking to Jack via phone or the internet or meeting with him in parks but never at my house and never at his. I mean, I walked him to his flat once, but we said goodbye at the front of his building. He treated me like an absolute queen by buying me lunch, holding me if I got cold and making sure that I was always feeling more than perfect- it was something I was very much prepared to get used to. Jack was all about excitement, he made me do things I had never tried before like lazer-tag and doing karaoke. Every day I spent with him felt as if I was in Narnia with the rest of the world stopping until my day with him was over. Whether he felt the same way, I didn't ask; I was too frightened to. I had tried at one point when we were in Mcdonald's sharing chicken nuggets.

"Are you alright?" Jack had asked as he looked into my eyes,

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I just want to ask you something," I had said,

"Ask away," he had taken hold of my hand which suddenly made me question my decision of what to say.

I had ended up asking if it was okay if I got an apple pie and he kindly got me one in an instant.

On Saturday, Jack and I planned to go out for a meal in the evening. I offered to pay since he had been paying for almost everything for me, so I thought it would be really special if we ate at a Michelin star restaurant. Jack had protested a bit but I wasn't going to take no for an answer. This called for a day of pampering. My mum took me and Anna out for a massage and we went shopping for jewellery since I had spent most of my life stealing my mother's. Afterwards, we went home and looked through my wardrobe for the perfect outfit. It ended up being a coral pink dress that was longer at the back than at the front and it had black lace for the section above the bust. I put a black belt that had a bow on around my waist, wore black lace high heels and a black jacket with Juliette sleeves that ended at my belt and decorated my wrist with a silver and black charm bracelet. My mum curled my hair and pinned parts of it back so I looked like a child's perfect image of a princess- if I do say so myself.

"You look absolutely beautiful," my mum smiled as she finished off my hair,

"Thanks to us," Anna noted while finishing off my makeup.

My mum insisted on taking a picture of me before giving me her black clutch and walking with me downstairs. Anna distracted my dad so that I didn't have to go through a twenty minute interview on where I was going, who I was going with, why couldn't I just stay in, blah blah blah. It was hard to sneak past him in high heels, especially when it came to the wooden floor, but somehow, I managed to get to the door in one peace. Anna and my mum wished me good luck as I got into a cab and prepared myself for my date with Jack.

I got to the restaurant slightly early, which allowed my nerves to increase even more. I had been on dates with Jack before but the nerves would constantly arise, as if each date was my first date with him. It came to 18:00, the time when Jack and I agreed to meet. There was no sign of him. I checked my phone to make sure that I was there at the right time and looked at the restaurant to make sure I was at the right place. A strange feeling took over me when ten more minutes past and it was a mixture of nausea, nerves and dread all mixed into one. I told myself constantly that Jack could've just been running late or had got lost, but then thirty minutes past and next thing I knew, I had been waiting on my own and in the cold for an hour. I felt embarrassed waiting outside a seriously prestige restaurant with couples holding hands and judging me as they walked in. Eventually, I called Anna once I got tired of waiting and went into a nearby café for a much needed hot chocolate.

"How could he do that?! He's such a bloody dickhead," Anna complained over the phone,

"I know. He hasn't replied to my texts or answered my calls or anything," I fought the urge to cry as I talked,

"Why don't you just come home? Mum said she'll get dad to bring back some food from the restaurant and there are still some of your favourite blueberry and lemon muffins left,"

"No," I sniffed as I wiped away a tear, "I need to know why he hasn't shown up, I need a justification for why I have been stood up in the cold for a whole hour when I've put so much effort into looking spectacular for him."

I told Anna that I'd be back home late and hung up before making my way to the tube station. On the tube, I got a lot of people looking at me with smiles and one woman even came up to me and said that I looked absolutely beautiful. That didn't make me smile; I thought the first person to say that to me would've been Jack. When I got off, I had a fifteen minute walk to get to where I wanted to go and my feet were already starting to ache from my heels. I was full of anger, rage and sadness. Maybe Jack didn't really like me, hence why he didn't show up and he was fed up of me. Perhaps he forgot, in which case he would be seriously stupid and in big trouble since we planned the evening a couple of days before and I wrote it on his hand. Whatever his excuse was, it wouldn't be good enough. After climbing three flights of stairs to then find out there was a lift, I reached my destination. The corridor I stood in was lit by white lights on the ceiling, the floor was a beige carpet and the walls painted white. I knocked on a rosewood brown door and waited for a couple of seconds. The door opened to reveal Jack Frost in the jumper he wore when I first met him and black tracksuits. He didn't look ill and was in the middle of laughing, until he looked at me. I could see the guilt that might as well have been written in bold flashing letters all over him. Once I saw him, the anger took over me. I squeezed my clutch, raised my hand and slapped him so hard that my hand stung.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Jack Frost's Excuse**

"Don't you dare ask what that was for," I growled as I tried to shake the sting out of my hand.

Jack's eyes were wide open and he was rubbing his rapidly turning red cheek.

"Why didn't you come to the restaurant? I spent an hour waiting for you. A whole bloody hour!" I pushed him on his shoulder,

"I'm sorry, Elsa, I really am," Jack's voice trembled a little,

"'Sorry' doesn't justify why you didn't turn up."

I heard a little girl's voice call for Jack and then saw a little girl run up to him and pull on his jumper. She had shining dark ash brown hair that was put into a badly done ponytail and copper brown eyes, she had a light skin tone with slightly pink cheeks and she wore a pyjama set that was night sky blue with stars. Despite the difference in eye and hair colour, she looked similar to Jack.

"What is it, Mary?" Jacks voice became soft and he knelt down in front of her,

"Can I have warm milk before bed?" Mary's voice was sweet and innocent,

"Of course you can. I'll be there in a second."

Mary skipped off into the flat and Jack got up to face me.

"I didn't turn up, because I had to look after my sister. My phone has lost power and my mum took the charger, that's why I couldn't contact you. I'm so so sorry, Elsa," Jack held my hands, "you look gorgeous."

I couldn't be mad at him after that; I remembered having to cancel plans to look after Anna sometimes and he had just called me gorgeous. He pulled me close to him and stroked my cheek softly with his cold hands send tingles to my cheek. His forehead rested against mine and he rubbed his nose against mine. I giggled slightly and felt myself blush.

"Are you still mad at me?" he whispered softly.

I shook my head, making our noses rub together. Jack smiled and kissed me passionately while putting his arms around me and embracing me. The cold I was feeling melted away while I was in his arms and his lips tasted like sweet chocolate that I couldn't get enough of. Mary made oooing noises behind Jack, making him pull away and tell her to go back inside while I laughed.

"Do you want to come in?" he asked.

I nodded and ventured through the door way. The hallway was dark with shoes outlining it and at the end it opened up to the living room. The living room was made up of a brown fabric sofa with a pink sparkling beanbag sat in front of it facing a TV that was in front of the glass door that took you to the balcony. The baby blue walls were lined with art and pictures from family holidays and there were toys all over the cream carpet. Lamps in the far corners lit the living room along with the light coming from the TV and through the large glass window and door you could see the lights of London. To the left there was an arch that revealed a small kitchen and a round dining table that was lit by a simple hanging light bulb that was covered by a round red lamp shade.

"Don't mean to seem uptight, but could you take off your heals; mum hates shoes on the carpet," Jack smiled as he started to put the toys into a hamper,

"Of course, sorry," I replied.

When I put my shoes down in the hallway, Mary was stood by one of the four doors that lined it. She looked at me with wonder and fascination, a look I wasn't used to getting from anyone.

"Hello," my voice became much softer and sweeter,

"You look like a princess," she giggled,

"Well, you are absolutely adorable."

She looked away and giggled even more. When I walked back to the living room, she ran after me and put her soft, warm hand into mine.

"Mary, you should be in bed," Jack sighed,

"You said you'd make me warm milk and I want a hot water bottle," she complained,

"There's a 'please' at the end of that sentence,"

"I want a hot water bottle please, Jack,"

"Well, you're gonna have to wait, because I need to clean up here and then do the washing up,"

"I'll do it," I offered.

Jack whipped his head round at me while Mary nodded and clapped in agreement with the idea. Jack obviously was having a hard time coping with looking after his little sister; his hair was a complete mess, his beautiful fair complexion had become an unnatural pale and there were dark circles starting to form under his eyes. I wanted to help, because I cared.

"I don't mind, Jack, honestly," I assured him.

Jack nodded in agreement and started to clean the living room. Mary sat at the table while I made her warm milk and when she started to drink it, I did her a hot water bottle. Mary then led me to her room. The walls had a fairytale scene painted onto them- a prince riding on a horse down a path to his princess who was blowing him kisses from her castle. Her white and purple bed had a canopy flowing over it, there were toys gathered on the top of her white wardrobe in the corner of the room and in the other corner was a large dollhouse. Her room was really simple compared to mine, but still just as pretty. Mary climbed into bed and I put the hot water bottle underneath her duvet.

"Jack talks about you a lot," she smiled as she lay down,

"What does he say?" I became just as childish as her and sat on the edge of her bed,

"He says you're really special and you're the second princess in his life,"

"The second?"

"Because I'm the first, silly."

We laughed before I tucked her in, kissed her head and put on her pink lamp that was on her bedside table. I then found my way to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My lip-gloss had faded and my hair was a little flat, but I still looked good. After I applied more lip-gloss and a bit more blush, I left the bathroom and when I closed the door, Jack was in the hallway waiting for me. He had changed into a white shirt that was outlined in black tucked into chinos and his hair was done neatly. There was the smell of food coming from the kitchen and there was a proud smile on his face.

"I have a surprise for you," he put out his hand.

He led me to the kitchen where there were two candles lit in the middle of the dining table, two plates of pasta and wine glasses filled with strawberry milkshake. It was the best surprise I could've asked for. During dinner we made jokes and I kept asking myself whether to ask him if he really did like me or not- I couldn't trust a seven year old.

"Elsa, I want to tell you something," he said as he finished his food,

"What is it?" I asked as I took a sip of my milkshake,

"I've been kinda scared of telling you this. The six days we've spent together in a row has been probably the best days of my life and I've never felt like this about anyone. I really care about you, I seriously really like you and I would like it if you were my girlfriend."

That's all I wanted to hear. I started to giggle uncontrollably and I bit my lip.

"I would like it if I was your girlfriend too," I smiled.


End file.
